


Best friends and more

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: MCU RPF, Ready Player One RPF, Spiderman RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Cute, Daddy/twink/twink, Frot, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom needs love, Twink/twink, Virginity, Voyeurism, bottom!Tom, needy Tom, protection kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Tye and Tom are best friends and now they are getting hot with each other so they get to somewhere private what they don't know is that they are beeing watched and maybe it will be a helping handI wrote this as a gift to a friend of mine.





	Best friends and more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> This was a request made By Narryfavoritejiall:  
> Tom and Tye are besfriend and do everything together (even fuck, but Tom is always bottom) and then one night they're at the club and they see this older man (Hugh) staring at them dancing close and then you cam make the plot and talking but they end up in Hugh house and they end up being like his twinks and Hugh makes them like kiss eachother and fuck and then he gets a round with Tom an so on, but like I'm picturing Tom super needy I don't know why lol.

Tye was having a blast in this small house party that was filled with his best friends, he was exchanging glances with his bro Tom who was smirking tenderly at him like if he wanted Tye to do something with him right now; the idea of getting into trouble together was not something strange for them but he was usually the one to suggest some of the devilish activities and have a little trouble.

 

Tom continued giving him that puppy eyes look so needy and desperate for his attention, he was begging with his eyes so much that he left the other people he was speaking with to  walk up to his friend "What's wrong Tommy?" he said as he put his arm around his shoulders pulling him closer to him and resting his head on his cheek "You looked so dreamily to me that I had to come and see what's on your pretty head, so come on spill it out! dear Tommy boy" he said with a very amused with himself tone.

 

Tom looked into Tye's blue eyes and started to talk like a nervous wreck, like if he didn't know what words mean "Tye...do you remember the last time you we were drunk?" Tye looked at him with a smirk "I have been drunk so many times and a lot of those times are out of my memory" he said as he took another sip of alcohol.

 

The British boy looked at him again "Come on! you couldn't forget what happened the last time you were drunk even if you wanted to" Tye looked back at him with a devilish smile and continued to talk like if he really didn't understand "Did I take my wiener in public?" Tommy knew he was being played with and went straight to the point "yes you took your Weiner out but not in public it was in a bedroom..." Tye interrupted him as he was about to continue with his account of the events "A bedroom? a girls bedroom? that sounds like just like me!".

 

Tom was getting tired of Tye's playful nature and started talking fast so he could get all the words out "No! It was in my bedroom, just before you sunk your Weiner in my virgin ass".

 

Tye looked back at him to see the face he was making at the moment he said those words “I remember it clearly, I took all your clothes off and kissed every inch of your body till I reached the forbidden cheery and lubed it with my spit and then I took your tight ass, What of it?” he said as he whispered the question into the British teen’s ears.

 

Tom turned around completely to face Tye blushing hard “I can’t get it out of my head, you treated me like if I was special to you, and you touched me in ways no one has ever touched me, Tye…I need you.” Tye didn’t say one thing he took Tom by the hand and lead him upstairs into the house guest room; he looked the door behind him and kissed Tom with passion.

The kiss was sweet and almost romantic “I was afraid you wouldn’t feel like this” Tom said as he kissed the blue-eyed boy; “I have to be crazy for not wanting to have your body on my bed; I don’t know if this is love but I do care for you”  Tye confessed as he pulled Tom’s  shirt and tossed it aside, to fall on the floor.

 

Tom did the same thing with Tye’s shirt and started touching his body, his hands went from the defined chest onto both of his shoulders “Tye!” he said desperately wanting him to touch him and kiss him and make him submit to his power.

 

Tye was grabbing Tom’s buttocks over his jeans as he pulled him in for a kiss “your mine Tommy!” was the answer he got  and before he even realised it Tye  undressed him completely and was touching his butt cheeks flesh with no restrictions whatsoever, and he wouldn’t dream to challenge his dominance after all he asked for this.

 

Tom unbuckled the belt on Tye’s Jean’s and pulled the zipper down and knelt in front of his friend, he then pushed Tye’s boxers down enough to free his cock and then he took it in his hands and started stocking it slowly and firmly; he made eye contact with Tye who was turned on by the spectacle he was giving “Go on Tommy put it in your mouth.”

 

He did as he was told and started sucking on the head of Tye’s manhood giving his best effort into it; Tye watched as Tom’s eyes were looking at him and he noticed the more Tom sucked his cock and went forward the more his eyes watered and that made him hot “Don’t be shy Tommy take it all in” Tom took Tye’s manhood till he reached the base, tears started rolling out of his eyes but even so he didn’t stop staring at those big blue eyes.

Tye took Tom’s head in his palm and set up the pace, Tom didn’t resist him but he gagged at not being in control; Tye’s pace was faster than he would have done himself and he started felling the need for air.

 

Tom pushed his lips out of his Tye’s manhood and gasped for air “Are you all right Tommy?” Tye asked gently and Tom answered him with a nod “All right get on the bed Tommy Boy, we have other things to do.”

 

Tye pushed his underclothes on the ground and joined Tom on the bed, he took Tom’s legs and parted them to make room for himself, so he settled his body in between the British hunks opened legs and started kissing him again as they started touching each other’s chests and shoulders “Tye! Fuck Tye” Tom mumbled in between kisses; “You are a needy boy aren’t you Tommy?” Tye said as he watched Tom bite his lower lip  “Yes Tye I need you”.

 

Tye kissed him again and started rubbing their noses together “I have just the thing for you” Tom’s eyes glowed with excitement and kissed him needily and desperately at him.

 

Tye took Tom’s manhood and pressed it against his own “Oh God Tye” Tom yelped at the sensation; Tye locked his hand on the two throbbing member and started to masturbate them together “This feels so good Tye”  Tye looked at the pleasurable expressions of Tom and strive to made them intensify and he started kissing him passionately and with abandon.

 

Hue thrust he penis back and pushing It back in his hand causing incredibly delightful pleasure at the friction of their manhood’s together “Yes! Yes! Yes! Tye!” Tye looked at him smiling and shushing him so he wouldn’t be so loud and get caught in this incredibly compromising position “Calm down Tommy” he said at the teen.

 

“But it feels so good Tye I can’t stop”  Tom answered in pure pleasure “I don’t know If I can last any longer, It feels so good!” Tye repeated his action and got Tom moaning in pleasure again and then he began to masturbate them again.

 

They kissed yet again as Tom was getting more impatient every time Tom got near his orgasm Tye went slowly and it was sweet torture for them until Tye thrust against Tom’s cock one more time and the handsome Brit started to come all over his body, spur of cum fell onto his chest and six-pack.

 

As he orgasmed he looked into Tye’s eyes and moaned for him audibly and vocally so he could know in how much pleasure he was and when he finished he started panting as he was tired “That’s a good boy Tommy did you enjoy yourself?” Tom kissed him back as an unspoken yes.

 

“Well I’m sure as hell I did” a voice broke the silence and the moment between the two of them; Both of them turned to look who was the man saying that and they found none other than Hugh Jackman he was standing on the bathroom door naked with his hand over his penis stocking it as he looked at the both of them together; they could appreciate his overly muscular defined body with a large amount of fur covering all of them “that was quite hot boys,  to think that If I didn’t come to take a piss I would have been locked out of this hot spectacle.”      

 

Tye looked at the man and said “We can explain” Hugh chuckled at him and answered “What are you going to explain to me? That you were enjoying your perfect bodies that you were having the time of your lives, that you enjoyed his moans as you trust your cock against his; that’s the best explanation a man can give Tye, don’t be ashamed” Hugh took his hand and trailed his hairy six-pack and took it to his furry chest “Perhaps I can offer some assistance and maybe get involved in it; what do you say, lads?”

 

 Tye looked at Tom and they nod positively to each other “Well…” Tye said “Help out!” Hugh smiled and walked to the bed and put himself behind Tye, his hairy hands where placed over Tye’s chest covering his nipples he kissed his shoulder blade and whispered in his ear “I am going to teach you how to fuck him right, just let my hands and voice guide you, okay?” Tye looked at him and nodded in response Hugh gently kissed the twink and made him look at Tom again.

 

Hugh’s hairy hands trailed Tye’s body down passing through his sick pack till they reached his cock “That’s a nice cock you have there Tye” He said as he began to stroke it with his palm “and quite beautiful too, it will grow bigger in time, you want to use it to fuck his sweet twinky hole don’t you?” Tye nod biting his lower lip and he rested his back on Hugh’s hairy chest “mmm yes”.

 

“Do you like tom?” he said as he continued masturbating him

 

“Yes, his hole is so sweet and tight and he moans a lot when he is being fucked, he is like a puppy that needs my love” Tye panted and begged the muscular hairy man as he was masturbating him “he is so hot, I am so hot too” Tye said looking into the hazel eyes.

 

“You will have me boy, but first I want you to look at this” Hugh’s hands left his cock and grabbed Tom’s butt cheeks opening them  exposing the pink pucker “ you see this?...” he asked sensually “This is your responsibility from now on, this pucker is yours and you have to make him feel good; got it?” Tye moaned at him and answered the Australian “Yes I understand.”

 

Hugh took the head of Tye’s cock and pushed is prepucius down with a considerable pressure and then he pushed down till he reached both side of his pelvis and massaged it and the base of the manhood “I want you to lean into him and push the head in Tye slowly, after all he is a supersensible twink boy” Tye looked at Hugh with lust and did as he was told.

 

He leaned above Tom and let Hugh guide him by his pelvis and started pushing his cock inside Tom, the precise moment that Tye’s cock breached his pucker Tom moaned uncontrollably “Tye! Tye!” and looked at him dreamily; Hugh leaned to Tye’s ears and whispered “When he begs for you like that kiss him, like if your whole life depends on it, after all, he is a twinky boy that has a protection kink; and not with anyone just you” Tye leaned down and kissed Tom on the lips slowly and gently till the head of his manhood was all inside Tom’s hole.

 

Hugh’s hands went from Tye’s pelvis to his hips and rested on his butt cheeks “You have a nice ass too Tye” he said as he his palms to grab them and as he did he was pushing Tye deeper inside Tom “Tye! It feels so good” Tom moaned at Tye “You feel so tight Tommy” Tye replied as he was about to kiss him again.

 

Hugh pushed the teen’s butt till Tye was buried to the base inside Tom “Tye! It feels so good! I feel so full!” he said as he anchored himself on Tye’s shoulders; Tye looked at him “I Know baby!  I know! I can see it in your eyes! And damn you are so tight!” he said panting at the boy.

 

“This feels good boys? Doesn’t it? Go on Tye move he is waiting for you to make him feel better?” Hugh said encouragingly; Tye started to push out and push in slowly measuring his intensity and letting Tom moan as he pleased; sweat was falling over his chest he was making an effort to go slow on Tom and he slowly fucked him in the most adorable way possible.

 

Hugh grabbed Tye by the hips guiding him in and out of Tom “That’s good you are performing well Tye! Just look at him…” Tye looked at Tom who was a mess and gazing at him dreamily and breathlessly “He wants you like this, on top of him, dominating his body his every movement; he loves being at your mercy he loves that cock inside of him. He loves it” Tye was amazed by Tom’s beauty and submission and Hugh’s words were making him hornier, Tye was holding his shoulders tightly and opened his mouth waiting for a kiss.

 

“Go on kiss him, give him what he wants!” Tye kissed Tom’s beautiful lips that where red form all their use “Tell him Tom! Tell him how you fell” Tom parted their lips slowly he gazed onto Tye’s eyes he was breathing hard and thrusting inside of him making him feel so full, he bit his lower lip and looked at him lustfully and yet it was cute and adorable and above all needy “It feels so good Tye! It feels so good!” he declared as tears formed in his eyes.

 

“Speed up kid you need to serve him well” Hugh commanded and Tye complied he started thrusting harder and hitting Tom’s prostate without mercy always making eye contact, Tom’s cheeks where dripping with tears produced by the constant hits on his sweet spot; Hugh’s directions where giving their fruit to the point that Tye grew accustomed to the hairy hands on his thighs and pelvis even more when it was the perfect position to hit Tommy’s prostate.

 

Not only he had tears on his eyes but his lips where wide open waiting for Tye to kiss them but he couldn’t help himself to moan loudly at the pleasure of Tye fucking him in such a perfect way; Tye kissed him again and again but not for one second he let down his pace.

 

Tye fucked him good and with skill and he didn’t stop for one minute he could feel himself getting close to his release and he looked at Tom’s beautiful face “I want us to come together” Tom looked at him like a small puppy in love with his master  “Go on Tommy boy do as he says!” Hugh commanded and right at that moment Tom started masturbating his neglected penis looking at Tye’s face and body, he was so perfect and he had the hardest crush on the American.

 

“Oh god! I’m close!”  Tye said at Tom and he answered him back “Me too Tye! You’re too deep inside me!” Tye gave one last powerful thrust and started to shoot his load inside of Tom, he was coming more than he used to do when he was masturbating himself alone; he was flooding Tom’s pucker with his seed and Tom was taking all of it he saw Tom coming as well and the little spurs of cum he was giving while his where brutal and unending.

 

He could finally stop he looked at Tom and kissed him passionately Tom responded with the same strength as he was kissed and hold Tye close to him; Tye let his cock out of Tom’s anus and let the seed drip of it, he then collapsed on top of him.

  
“You have been good boys!” Hugh said as he took his erection in his hand again “But I need to get off as well” Tye moved himself from being on top of Tom and laid beside him “Tommy is drained he can’t take anymore, even less that kind of cock it would kill him” Hugh chuckled devilishly at both twinks “and who said that I wanted to fuck Tom?”  Tom and Tye looked at each other in amazement “I have never had sex trough there, you see my pucker hasn’t been breached…”

 

Hugh was more exited at the fact “even better kid, you are getting me so hard right now, you see I helped you fucked Tommy like he deserves to be fucked and I in return will fuck you as you deserved to be fucked” he said as he petted his hairy chest.

 

“But I can’t take that cock it’s too big!” Tye objected Hugh chuckled “I know and you are going to get it anyways” Tom looked at Tye and said “I want to see it, you took my virginity I want to see him take yours That would be so hot” Tye gulped as his best friend and now lover was asking him he looked at Hugh’s masculine muscular hairy body again and cheeked his manhood’s length and thickness again and he couldn’t believe what he was about to answer “Okay! Take my virginity”.

 

“Well aren’t you a good boy; now open your legs wide…” Tye spread his legs wide letting Hugh get a look at his virgin pucker “Tom would you do something for me?” Tom nodded positively “ I want you to lick his pucker good” Tom flipped at his side and rested his head in front of Tye’s Anus and stuck his tongue out and started licking his pink cherry.

 

Tye started moaning and panting “Tom it feels so good!” Hugh took Tom’s head and helped him do his job “That’s Tommy do it! He is loving it!” Tom continued lubeing with saliva the entrance of the virgin rosebud with ambrosia “Now Tommy boy I want you to stick your tongue out and push it inside his that pucker and fuck him with your tongue” Tom obliged and did as the older man commanded of him.

 

The moment that Tom’s tongue passed through the anal sphincter Tye moaned with all his strength in pleasure Tommy's tongue was making him feel so good, and Tom started pushing his tongue in and out of his anus and he felt good doing it, Tye’s hole was dripping with saliva and he loved that feeling.

 

Tom continued with eagerness and abandon making Tye make the most lovely noises he could ever make but Hugh made him push out “Tommy I want you to sit behind Tye and let his back rest on your beautifully marked chest and hold him by the armpit” Tom did as he was told and sat behind Tye and hold him close to him by making his armpit rest on his biceps, Tye’s head rested on his shoulder both got the perfect view of Hugh and what he was going to do.

 

Hugh grabbed Tye’s legs and pushed them to either side of his hips and put his massive manhood in front of the virgin pucker, Tye was nervous in anticipation and somewhat eager to see it if all of that could fit inside of him and how much would it hurt.

 

Hugh leaned closer to him and gave him a quick kiss following act he started to push his cock inside the virgin hole, Tye opened his mouth in pure pain and his eyes where watering uncontrollably his face was red and hi pucker was opened in ways he could never think possible; he felt himself splitting in half but Tom was there to hold him and he was kissing his cheek’s as he was being opened wide for the first time.

 

Hugh managed to push the entirety of his cock and some inches in when Tye was able to respond “FUCK! IT’S SO BIG!” and he was breathing hard “GOD! Hugh, you are huge!”  Hugh continued pushing his member till he reached the base and Tye was at the edge of pleasure and pain oversensory.

 

Tye’s moth was made open making sounds no one could make out and his cheeks were filled with tears “You took it in baby! That’s a good boy! The hard part is done!...” he said as he kissed Tye on the lips “You are no longer a virgin Tye and that’s thanks to the biggest cock you will ever have “ Tye started crying in pain and pleasure and Hugh kissed his lips again and Tom kissed his tears away.

 

“Now baby are you ready for what’s next” Tye looked at him in complete abandon and nod his response and then was where Hugh hold him by the hips and made him sit on his hairy and muscular lap with his cock buried deep inside of him “Now you know what I would like you to do I want you to touch at your own pleasure my hairy chest, would you like to do that?” Tye looked at the muscular, firm and hairy pecks with lust even if he felt weak and in the mercy of his X-Men co-star “Yes I always wanted to do that” Hugh looked at him concerned at his weakness and desire.

 

Tye’s hands where rested on Hugh’s pectorals and he touched them with gusto and pleasure he felt the strong hairs through his palms and fingers it was turning him on in ways he had never imagined; “now I will start moving but touch my body as much as you like” Hugh pulled a few inches in and then pushed them back making Tye moan and making grab his meaty pectorals harder “It’s just a push baby! This is how Tom feels like when you fuck him”.

 

Tye looked at the older man and opened his mouth wide “But my cock isn’t as big as yours” he said coyly and teasingly as he could only make it sound “I want you to fuck me hard with that hairy body of yours don’t hold back I want it all”  Hugh started to build up his pace a stronger than before.

 

Tye’s body was bouncing up and down from Hugh’s lap and Tom could see how Hugh’s cock disappear into Tye’s anus and he  started to touch his painful erection, even do it hurt he wanted to savour this moment so much his best friend was being impaled in such a massive manhood; he wanted to try Hugh’s cock too someday but right now he was enjoying  the show for now.

 

Tye kissed frantically and lustfully at Hugh who responded tenderly and carefully not wanting to hurt him anymore, Tye’s cock was pressured by Hugh’s hairy six-pack and that made him harder his erection was being frotted against that manly and muscular body plus the feeling of his little pucker was being breached and serviced in ways he had never thought possible.

 

Hugh pushed his whole length out and pushed it back in pressing Tye’s prostate hard making his cock jump against the furry six-pack and sending him into an oblivion of pleasure “Oh it feels so good Hugh please don’t stop” Hugh didn’t stop and fucked him hard making him cry in pleasure being opened so wide that he would not sit straight for a while.

 

“Hugh you feel so good inside me! I love it!” Tye panted and moaned at him Hugh looked at him and kissed him gently “I know baby! I know!” he said as he rammed his cock inside of him over and over, “I think I am close Hugh! I think I am going to burst out!” Tye said desperately “Then come baby! Come for daddy!”.

 

Tye burst into his climax shooting white spur at the hairy six-pack making them all sticky and closing himself harder on Hugh’s massive length pushing The muscular hairy man into his own orgasm.

 

Hugh started shooting his load inside of Tye and he couldn’t stop, he was just too tight,  and he came uncontrollably and even more than Tye did inside of Tom he just had his testicles filled with the with substance and he was giving it all to Tye’s tight pucker.

 

Tye was surprised at the amount of seed he was receiving and Hugh didn’t seem to stop any time soon, till after a few seconds he did and he pushed his cock outside of his anus and let big drops of cum fall from his tight pucker.

 

Hugh laid him down beside Tom, the boy was drained completely; Tom put himself face to face with him and kissed him through his hard breaths “It was so much Tommy!” Tom looked at him and kissed him on the lips; They hold each other tightly and very intimately.

 

Hugh rested beside them and when the teenagers stopped kissing they both laid at each side of him resting their palms and heads against the hairy muscular man “Don’t worry Tommy tomorrow you’ll get it” Hugh said coyly at Tom who kissed his nipple in response “now get a good rest boy’s, tomorrow will be another day”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo!


End file.
